User talk:Toughpigs
Walk this way with us Hey Danny. I don't know if you would know any examples, but I started a page for the Walk this way gag today. I was watching A Celebration of Me, Grover as I was drifting off to sleep, and they used the gag. I wondered how many other times it has been used in the Muppet universe, and it amused me since we don't really see the full "walk". I thought I'd start a page, and have put it in the sandbox for now until we can clean it up a little more. If we think it's a lame page, we can toss it, but I thought it would be fun in the Movie References category, and one of those wacky pages that we have fun with around here. -- Nate (talk) 21:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think that's phenomenal. What a great page! I'm glad it's out of the sandbox -- I think it's a perfect idea. If you add the ''Celebration one, I'll tweet about it. :) -- Danny (talk) 22:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) More wierdness? Alex was trying to add audio and video releases to Sesame Street song covers, but the boxes are getting messed up. I looked at it, and it looked okay on the inside, but it still looks messed up on the outside. Can you see if it's something Wikia can fix, or am I just missing something obvious? -- Ken (talk) 05:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed it -- it was just a change in how the table code is laid out. Using || to separate items works in some rows, but it didn't work in rows where there were also line breaks. The table works better if each cell is on a separate line. Check out the diff and you'll see what I'm talking about. :) -- Danny (talk) 19:53, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Skin off My Nose This is probably related to the search and other things, but I just goofed it up some more myself. Suddenly, in the middle of an edit while logged in, the skin changed from my own specified preference. I tried to get it back but it didn't seem to work, and then I accidentally messed with the "Administrator" part. I think it's back to normal (I returned it to "custom"), but you may need to check, and if anybody complains, that's what it was, -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :No, the skin's fine -- looks like you switched it to blue for a second, and then changed it back. I don't know why the skin changed on you, though... and why would that be related to search? Sorry, I'm confused. :) -- Danny (talk) 22:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::To whatever tinkering they're doing (just because odd side effects have been known to happen, though just as equally spontaneous Wiki bugs and quirks erupt with no connection, so). I prefer blue myself (the green gives me eyestrain for some reason), and yes, it's set so the Wiki's default does not override my personal settings, but I still can't get it back (and it's not browser cache either, I checked in both IE and Firefox). There are worse problems of course, and if I'm stuck I'm stuck, but it's weird and could be causing issues for others, or on other Wikis. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm testing and it happens regardless of skin option. That skin becomes operative on the preferences page for a few seconds, but not when I leave (and clearing caches and so on shows the green even when the other skin is still checked). It seems to basically be applying the automatic override even when that option is unchecked. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, that's interesting -- not related to search, but possibly an unintended consequence of today's code release. (We always release new code on Wednesdays.) Thanks for letting me know about it -- I'll go find out what's up. I know you use Internet Explorer -- which one do you use? IE6, IE7 or IE8? -- Danny (talk) 22:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm currently on IE7, but unlike the spacing problem, this issue isn't browser specific. It's the same with Mozilla Firefox (the latest version, 3.46 or whatever). I'd screengrab but in this case, without the immediate version from about 15 minutes ago for comparison, it wouldn't mean much (though I can show you the preference page specifications, which belie the surrounding skin, or vice versa). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yup, you're right -- I just tried it myself and got the same thing. It must be a bug; I filed a ticket with the engineers to fix it. Sorry about the inconvenience... -- Danny (talk) 23:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm -- actually, now that I've had it on for a while, it did turn to Sapphire after I'd been using it for a while. Maybe it's just a cache thing? Try visiting a bunch of pages that you haven't been to before, and see what happens... Let me know, cause I might have to reject my own ticket. :) -- Danny (talk) 23:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :It wasn't caches, since all had been fixed and cleared and I'd checked and checked for over 15 minutes. But it's back to my original settings, so it seems just that whatever bug it was simply chose now to go away. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Or not. It was fine just a second ago and now it's back to green. I'll clear caches again but that wouldn't explain a sudden switch. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::In fact, now I checked the previews, and *that's* changed. No matter which skin I preview (starting with sapphire and excluding jade), they're all green, and that's most certainly not a cache issue. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm. Okay, weird. Well, the ticket's filed, so they should figure it out and fix it. Sorry to put you through all that. Just put your settings back to the way you want them to be, so when it gets fixed, you'll be back where you want. -- Danny (talk) 23:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Roast Pig Hey Danny, are they doing anything with the wiki right now? I searched for "Roast" and was surprised that Kissing Bill O'Reilly, Roasting Miss Piggy didn't appear in the search results (even thought that was not what I was searching for). Then I did a search for "Kissing Bill O'Reilly, Roasting Miss", and it still didn't show up. Glitch? -- ''Nate (talk) 20:11, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, they're re-running the search index, to fix some of the problems that we've had with search lately. Obviously, that means creating new problems. :) I'm badgering the engineer about it as new weirdness pops up... I'm hoping it'll settle down soon. -- Danny (talk) 20:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm talking to the engineer about it -- he wants more examples of weirdness. Please let me know if you see any more... -- Danny (talk) :::Did a search for Daniel Victor today and got nothing. Also "Lite Bright", "Lite Brite" and "Lite-Brite" brought nothing, "Lichtenstein" doesn't result in Roy Lichtenstein appearing, searching for "Smithsonian Institute" doesn't bring a result for Smithsonian Institute. -- ''Nate (talk) 22:38, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Video boxes I just wanted to let you know that, after spending the whole weekend taking notes at every store I could think of that sells videos, I'm starting to see true Warner-manufactured boxes. So far I've seen Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days and Elmo Loves You!. Those 2 make sense, since 40 Years was the last one released before the change, and Elmo Loves You is being promoted with Valentine's Day stuff. And I noticed that the Warner shield is on the spine. So that means that all of the boxes you've found pictures of so far are actually the Genius editions. Which is cool, because now we know that there were editions made pre-2010. It'll be interesting to see if any other titles get released on 2/2/10 in an assortment along with Let's Play Music. Oh yeah, I read somewhere that Warner said they want to release 10 titles a year, but I couldn't tell if that meant 10 new titles, or if they're going to release 10 reissues first, or what they meant. Sorry if I'm tying up your talk page, and I've been posting my findings on Category talk:Sesame Street Video, but I wanted you to know since you took the time to post all of those covers. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:25, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's awesome, I'm glad that you found out some more! Yay for wiki research. -- Danny (talk) 18:21, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, OCD comes in handy when you're walking around the mall for 3 hours, and copying down catalog numbers, UPC numbers, ISBN's, and cover variations! (Just kidding!) But seriously, I wanted to ask you something. Andrew made a suggestion about making a detailed page of what we actually need in video (and audio, too), and linking to it from the Wiki Stickies page. I'd been wanting to create a detailed page like that for my own use anyway, but I wasn't sure how to do it. I guess it would be a sub-ErnieBert page, like the ones you made for the toy companies a while ago. Can you help me do that? That way, I can keep a one page list on the wiki that I can work on, and direct other people to, but it wouldn't take over the Wiki Stickies page. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S. It looks like the Old School CD set is back on again! Here's its Amazon page. -- Ken (talk) 05:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, if you want to make a subpage for your own use, just type into the browser bar: muppet.wikia.com/wiki/User:ErnieBert/Whatever you want to call your page. That'll create the "User:ErnieBert/Whatever" page -- I did that yesterday with User:Toughpigs/Little Golden Books so I could have a sandbox space to play with LGBs. -- Danny (talk) 06:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Should I move the 3-CD set back into In Development, or leave it in Unfinished, since November is a long way off? -- Ken (talk) 06:07, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::We should wait for confirmation on that. See my talk page. —Scott (talk) 07:29, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that's kind of what I thought, too. -- Ken (talk) 07:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives